


The First Session

by Serene (The_Serene_Being)



Series: Tales of Eden [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Serene_Being/pseuds/Serene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a common misconception amongst players of the game.  Most belive that when a  new inteligent species inhabits their universe that they were responsible for their creation. This is not true. This is the tale of one of the players of the first session of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an introduction to the story, for those of you how read my only other story I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while, I hit a roadblock on it and can't figure out where to go next with it.  
> This is going to be a colabrative work with the people whose muses have been lent to this tale. Its part of my two hundred followers thing im doing.

The First Session

Introduction; Waking Up

There is a common misconception amongst the players of the game. When on the off chance a session is completed they think that they've created a new species to inhabit their universe. This is not true. Each species is a left over, a remnant of that very first session, the session that was played by each of species. This is the story of that first session as seen from one of its players. The player who doomed it and so many others by deciding they didn’t want to deal with the responsibility.

There were thirty six players. Time to Life, Void to Space, Hope to Doom, Heart to Mind, Light to Rage, and Blood to oppose Breath

Twenty four of the players were trolls, half of the trolls were mutants, the other half were not, eight players were human and the last four were in two bodies as Cherubs. Each aspect had three players to it, an active class, a neutral class, and a passive class. Some of these classes have been lost to the game since then.

They were as Follow

Time- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Life- Active Class: | Page | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Void- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Space- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Hope- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Doom- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: | SYLPH |

Heart- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Mind- Active Class: |  | Neutral Class: |  | Passive Class: |  |

Light- Active Class: | | Neutral Class: | | Passive Class: | |

Rage- Active Class: | | Neutral Class: | | Passive Class: | |

Blood- Active Class: | | Neutral Class: | | Passive Class: | |

Breath- Active Class: | | Neutral Class: | | Passive Class: | |

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as you can probably tell this page is going to be updated while i get submissions for characters to add to the story. The Sylph of Doom is the only thing off limits. I would like everyone whose involved with this to have fun and enjoy it. Thank you for following me. I hope you all enjoy!  
> This is going to take some time before i add an actual chapter sorry


End file.
